Giro en el tiempo
by azula77
Summary: Un secreto prevalece. Yue y Kero no eran los únicos guardianes de Clow y que Sakura se volviera la dueña tampoco era su única mision. Hace años el mago Clow creo unos medallones con increíble poder mágico y ahora estos despiertan, creando un nuevo peligro que amenaza a Sakura y a Shaoran. Pero los medallones traen algo que cambiara sus vidas para siempre.
1. Una Nueva Misión

Antes aclaro, los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen y me disculpo por mis faltas de ortografía

* * *

Hace tiempo, en un pequeño pueblo en Japón, la magia se desato. Era una magia pura pero sin un dueño que la controlara era muy peligrosa, esta magia eran las cartas Clow. Creadas por el gran maestro de la magia Clow Reed, cada una de estas catas fue liberada y después capturada por una niña llamada Sakura Kinomoto…pero eso ustedes ya lo saben, esta historia es de esta niña valiente y poderosa que tiene un nuevo peligro acechándola y que amenaza con cambiar todo su futuro. Para que logren entender, empezaremos desde el principio, con los tres medallones de Clow Reed.

* * *

En la antigua China, un mago con increíbles poderes se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, ya había borrado las memorias de sus guardianes y los había encerrado, ellos no debían recordar nada o si no el gran destino de su sucesora no llegaría.

Hace tiempo que había recibido una visita de esta pequeña, había visto como su magia había ido incrementado y espió un poco en sus recuerdos para asegurarse de que todo estuviese como debería ser.

-Deberías destruiros, Clow- se oyó una voz a sus espaldas, la voz no indicaba disgusto o enojo, no indicaba casi ninguna emoción solo la emoción de la duda de lo que iba a pasar a continuación-si tu mueres y estos son liberados nuevamente sabes lo que pasara

-De quien hablas, de mis guardianes o de los…-dijo Clow con una sonrisa en la cara, indicando que lo decía como broma o para fastidiar al visitante, pero antes de acabar la pregunta fue interrumpido bruscamente por la voz del hombre.

-No estamos jugando Clow, sabes muy bien que me refiero a los tres medallones que llevas en tus ropas todo el tiempo. Esos tres medallones tienen un poder incalculable; es más, aparte de ti, solo gente con un poder impresionante puede tocarlos, mucho más utilizarlos…pero eso no evita que haya ciertas personas que los puedan utilizar -dijo la voz que a poco caída en el nerviosismo y de igual manera en el enojo, suspiro para calmarse un poco y luego, con una voz ya mar relajada pero aun se oía como estaba tensa, continuo hablando-sabes que ellos no dudaran en arrancártelos cuando mueras

Se oyó una risa leve en todo el lugar, se encontraban en el estudio de Clow, el techo tenia forma de cúpula por lo que lograba que cada palabra se oyera con excelente calidad y de vez en cuando creaba un eco. El salón era un poco oscuro y aun mas ahora ya que el anochecer amenazaba con aparecer, marcando en final de Clow Reed.

Pero este mago no tomaba su muerte como algo malo, si no, lo veía como un cambio. No tenía miedo a la muerte, el iría a las estrellas donde cuidaría de sus herederos, tanto de sangre como de poder

-Lo sé, pero yo no soy quien puede destruir los medallones-dijo el mago cuando paro de reír, su vos no denotaba miedo o inseguridad, denotaba una tranquilidad que significaba que sabía algo más sobre el futuro que rodeaba a estos misteriosos medallones

-Eso es imposible Clow, tú fuiste su creador y tienes el poder de destruirlos-dijo la voz, de alguna manera su voz no era rígida, porque él sabía que Clow no mentiría en cuanto a eso

Un silencio se hiso presente, dejando entender que el no jugaba ni bromeaba.

-Que está pasando por tu mente, Clow-dijo la voz

Todo este tiempo aquel hombre se había mantenido en las sombras, dio unos pasos delante para ver a un hombre muy peculiar, sus ojos eran plateados. Sus rompas eran de negras y plateadas pero con toques dorados. A pesar de haberse revelado, aun no se podía verle con toda claridad.

-No puedo, ni planeo destruirlos. Los medallones no han cumplido su propósito aun-dijo mientras de daba una caja al oji-plateado. Este solo contesto con una mirada confusa y fue recibida por una risa de parte de Clow-tu eres el protector de mi familia y de los medallones, necesito que los mantengas a salvo hasta que sea el momento de que ellos despierten

El protector no tardo en contestar- y cuando se supone que despertaran-dijo el sin dejar de mirar a Clow extrañado

-No dudes de sus poderes, ellos despertaran cuando mi heredero completo tengan la fuerza para controlarlos y destruirlos, tu tarea será cuidar a mis descendientes y los guiaras cuando sea el momento

El hombre tenía muchas dudas pero no le dio tiempo de preguntar ya que los últimos rayos del sol se hacían presentes, declarando lo inevitable.

-Debes irte ya, este lugar no será seguro en cuanto yo muera, debes encargarte de que Las Cartas, Yue y Keroberus lleguen con seguridad a los lugares que te he dicho, cuida de ellos hasta que encuentren finalmente a su dueña- dijo levemente

El protector abrió sus alas y partió, no sin antes mirar atrás. Iba a extrañar su hogar pero debía cumplir con la tarea de proteger la dinastía Clow y también cumplir la misión que le había dado el maestro Clow. Después de esto en su mirada se vio una determinación y fuerza impresionante, sin quitar un rastro de tristeza.

En la casa de Clow, el mago simplemente se sentó en su silla esperando lo inevitable

-Hasta luego mis amigos. Keroberus, Yue, Las Cartas y Dao los dejo en buenas manos- dijo el mago Clow, con una sonrisa en el rostro

Fue cuando el último rayo del día desapareció, marcando el final del hechicero Clow Reed, pero no era un final, era un nuevo comienzo.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

Gracias por leer, pronto actualizo

Dejen reviews y díganme que les pareció.

Dao es un nuevo personaje


	2. El Medallón Tai

LOS PERSONAJES DE SAKURA CARD CAPRTORS NO ME PERTENECEN

* * *

Una chica de dieciséis años patinaba con prisa por las calles de tomada, Sakura Kinomoto, actual dueña de las cartas Clow, ahora cartas Sakura. Esta mañana se había levantado un poco más temprano ya que tenia servicio pero en su mente solo pasaban ciertos eventos que habían ocurrido en sus sueños

**FLASH BACK**

Sakura se encontraba en un edificio viendo la torre de Japón, como en sus antiguos sueños, había una persona frente a ella. Mirándola desde la torre de Japón. No era la profesora Misuki ni Yue, no parecía nadie que ella conociera, pero por alguna razón no le tenía miedo.

-Ya falta poco- dijo aquel extraño, dejando a Sakura sorprendida porque era la primara ves que alguien, aparte de ella, decía algo en sus sueños

En su mano, este traía una extraña caja con toques dorados, negros y plateados. En un instante, dejando perpleja a una extrañada Sakura, desplego sus magnificas alas de ángel, parecidas a las de Yue, pero estas tenían un color un poco mas dorado. No dudo en salió volando pero creyó ver que este la miro nuevamente en lo que se alejaba volando de la torre de Japón.

De repente, las cartas empezaron a girar a su alrededor hasta que ya no se podía ver la silueta de las cartas, si no un aro de luz rosa que giraban entorno a su dueña. Sin darse cuenta, unos rayos de luz empezaron a salir de aquel aro de luz, dirigiéndose nuevamente a la torre.

Sakura volteo a ver hacia donde iban las cartas para encontrar dos nuevas siluetas rodeadas por las cartas Sakura. El primero se notaba que era hombre pero este aun no era totalmente un adulto, de igual manera se podía ver que tenía una complexión que denotaba su fuerza, este traía una espada envainada y estaba cruzado de brazos; dejo de obsérvalo un momento para fijarse en la persona a su lado, la otra silueta era de una mujer, tampoco era una adulta aun, se podía observar que ella no era tan fuerte como el otro pero aun así también se podía observar la fortaleza de esta, ella no traía nada aparentemente pero algo en Sakura le decía que tenía un as bajo la manga.

Algo nuevo llamo la atención de Sakura, las dos personas frente a ella extendieron su mano mientras de ellas salía un haz de luz que empezaban a formar dos figuras pero justo cuando se iba a aclarar la imagen, se oyó una voz

-Sakura-la voz dijo causando que ella volviese a la realidad

Despertó respirando agitadamente mientras intentaba digerir el sueño y tratar de explicar su significado, volteo buscando a aquel que la había despertado, encontrándose a su amigo y guardián Keroberus

Este miraba a Sakura con una preocupación notoria-Sakura, que ocurrió, desperté y vi que no parabas de moverte y que la carta "Sueño" brillaba encima de ti, que fue lo que soñabas

Sakura se preguntaba lo mismo, las cartas ya habían sido cambiadas, Yue ya la había aceptado como dueña, que era esto nuevo que se le presentaba si ya hace algunos años que se había completado todas las misiones, entonces que significaba ese sueño

Se quito las colchas y tomo a la carta Sueño mientras se hacía más preguntas sobre que le había querido decir. Pero Kero pudo ver que Sakura no solo sostenía la carta, en su otra mano tenía algo que se le hacía muy familiar.

Era un medallón en forma de un sol, ocupaba una pequeña parte de la mano de Sakura pero por algún motivo sentía que el tamaño no importaba, en el centro se encontraba un signo en chino que significaba"luz y sol"

-Sakura, que tienes en la mano- dijo el pequeño peluche sin dejar de mirar aquel medallón

Sakura levanto un poco la mano causando que el medallón brillara levemente

Ella se asusto un poco pero contesto a la pregunta de Kero- no sé, pero jamás lo había visto

-no sé que es pero por logro sentir la magia de el mago Clow en el-dijo kero-tal vez sea buena idea que se lo muestres al mocoso

Sakura asintió y lo guardo en su mochila para después empezar a arreglarse para la escuela

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Sakura llego a su salón para encontrarse a cierto castaño, su actual novio

Shaoran había vuelto hace casi un año y todo había ido de maravilla, se habían vuelto novios y siempre estaban juntos, los únicos problemas eran que a su hermano y a kero no les encantaba la idea

-Buenos días, Shaoran- dijo Sakura, olvidándose momentáneamente de lo que había sucedido

Shaoran le sonrió cálidamente para decirle-Buenos días- se acerco a Sakura y le dio un beso en la mejilla lo que causo que la castaña se sonrojara levemente y continuaron haciendo el servicio para después comenzar con las clases

Al acabar las clases, Shaoran acompaño a Sakura a su casa, lo cual ella aprovecho para contarle lo que había soñado y para mostrándole el medallón

-No estoy segura que es o que poder tiene pero Kero me dijo que sentía el poder de Clow en el-dijo Sakura mientras sacaba el medallón de su mochila

Apenas vio el medallón Shaoran palideció, le pidió el medallón a Sakura, esta se lo dio y luego el se excuso con que debía ayudar Wei con algunas cosas.

Shaoran se dirigió a casa de Eriol, que volvió unas semanas después que el, Shaoran sabía que la reencarnación del mago Clow debía de tener libros o conocimiento para identificar si este era el medallón "Tai"

No tardo mucho en llegar a la casa de su, ahora, amigo. La casa era grande pero no era como su antigua casa ni como el hogar del mago Clow, era moderna, a pesar de que mantenía uno que otro toque antiguo y ciertos tonos de negro

Antes de que pudiese tocar la puerta, salió Spinel, sin decir más dejo que Shaoran pasara para luego guiarlo a la sala principal, desde allí entendió que Eriol ya se esperaba su visita

Había venido muchas veces a la casa de Eriol, pero noto algo diferente, desde que entro a su casa se sintió vigilado, era un sentimiento que lo alertaba mas no le indicaba que fuera peligro

Eriol estaba en un sillón a la mitad de la sala, enfrente suyo había una mesa amplia y unos sillones al otro lado de esta, ambos se encontraban rodeados por varios retratos y pinturas que no se alcanzaban a en su totalidad

Shaoran no tardo en tomar asiento el sillón frente a Eriol. A pesar de que el antiguo cardcaptor no traía una expresión amigable, Eriol se encontraba con su típica sonrisa

La misma que le dijo a Shaoran que había tenido razón y que el ya sabía de su visita pero…tal vez no el motivo de esta. Eriol era la reencarnación de Clow, pero aun así hay muchos huecos en su memoria, cosas que el mago Clow había específicamente ocultado para su reencarnación

-Hola, Li- a pesar de que ya se habían vuelto amigos, se seguían hablando y dirigiéndose uno al otro con sus apellidos-que te trae por aquí

-Por su mirada, he de decir que no es algo bueno-dijo Spinel para después transformarse nuevamente en su pequeña forma. Al poco tiempo, Rubymoon hiso su aparición un tanto confundida

Shaoran no tardo en ir al punto, estaba preocupado y su mirada lo dejaba ver claramente, los medallones se habían perdido con su dueño hace muchos años. Los Li sabia de ellos pero nunca les había preocupado su localización, suponían que su ancestro Clow debería de haberlos destruido o haberlos encerrado

El castaño saco el medallón y se lo mostro Eriol, de igual manera que lo había hecho Shaoran, se quedo estático. Era la primera vez que Shaoran Li veía que aquel oji-azul se quedaba sorprendido, siempre había previsto todo lo que pasaba

-Spinel, Rubymoon, necesito que me traigan el diario de Clow-dijo Eriol apenas salió de su estupefacción, su voz no dejaba ver nada fuera de lo común pero cualquiera que lo conociera sabría que algo andaba mal dentro de aquel muchacho y eso solo ayudo a que Shaoran se preguntara muchas más cosas sobre el medallón y sobre su creador

Ambos guardianes se fueron a buscar lo que su amo les había pedido, pero en sus mentes rondaban un sinfín de preguntas acerca de lo que había alterado a su maestro

-Donde lo encontraste- pregunto Eriol una vez que sus guardianes desaparecieron de la sala

-Con Sakura, tuvo una predicción gracias a "Sueño" y cuando despertó tenía el medallón en su mano-dijo Shaoran un poco mas de autoridad, quería sabe que significaba la predicción de "Sueño", que implicaba la aparición de uno de los tres medallones creados por Clow, pero lo más importante, como afectaba a Sakura

No falto mucho para que aparecieran nuevamente los guardianes con el libro que su dueño les había pedido, este era un libro azul rey con el símbolo de Clow en la portada. Era antiguo y tenia adornos dorados pero además de todo se podía sentir algo de magia que el mago Clow había dejado en el

Eriol tomo el libro y lo coloco en la mesa enfrente suyo. No tardo en abrirlo, buscando con rapidez algo dentro de este mientras caminada, indicando un poco de desesperación, de un lado a otro. Cuando por fin encontró lo que quería poso una mano en la página mientras con la otra tomo el medallón que Shaoran aun sostenía

Comparo la imagen del libro con el medallón y después de hacer esto unos minutos se aparto del libro y con una expresión de fastidio murmuro un leve- Rayos-mientras cerraba el libro bruscamente

-Es el medallón Tai, ¿no es así?- dijo el castaño recibiendo un frustrado si como respuesta- llevaba siglos perdido junto con otros dos medallones, ¿Por que apareció sin aviso en la mano de Sakura?

Eriol ignoro la pregunta y decidió que era mejor explicarle todo lo que sabía -Están despertando- dijo como respuesta ganándose una mirada extrañada de parte de Shaoran- La magia dentro de ellos está ganando fuerza, no sé porque ni para qué, pero esto significa que hay un gran peligro acechando

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Shaoran

Eriol se detuvo a pensar lo que iba a decir, el entendía un poco la situación por sus recuerdos pero sus memorias borradas impedían saber lo que Clow había visto o el propósito real de la creación y el sueño hasta ahora de los medallones

-Hace años leí en el diario de Clow que él había sido el creador de tres medallones, empezando por el medallón Tai-dijo mientras levantaba el medallón- El símbolo que tiene significa luz y sol pero también representa los ciclos de un ave Fénix y a la resurrección que tiene cada cosa apenas ocurre un cambio simbólico- hiso una pequeña pausa y luego prosiguió- junto con los tres medallones son los tres tiempos. Presente, pasado y futuro, el medallón Tai es el futuro

Eriol hiso una pausa dejando ver a Shaoran que ya había acabado de explicar- no sé mucho mas, se que tienen un poder impresionante por si solos y juntos son casi imparables pero Clow fue muy cuidadoso, en su diario o en algún otro libro, para que mencionen o indiquen solo lo necesario en cuanto a sus poderes o propósitos… mucho de lo que te dije es gracias a las pocas memorias que tengo de Clow en cuanto a los medallones

Dos presencias mágicas se hicieron presentes. No eran fuertes, eran un parpadeo, pero sabía que eso era solo la punta del iceberg y que quienes fueran los dueños de esas presencias, estaban usando un hechizo para ocultarlas pero por alguna razón. No tardaron mucho para desaparecer pero le dieron suficiente tiempo a Shaoran para sentirlas y a pesar de haberlas sentido un instante, había algo familiar en ellas

Pero Shaoran tenía una pregunta en su mente más importante que eso

-Porque apareció en la mano de Sakura-dijo ya con un poco de enojo, ya que ya había preguntado lo mismo y él había evadido la pregunta

Eriol no contesto, lo que causo que el antiguo cardcaptor se impacientara aun mas y le volvió a preguntar ya con un tomo más firme y enojado -contéstame –Eriol no dijo nada- contestame- dijo ya enojado

-No se- Respondió Eriol, en su tono de voz indicaba frustración pero aun no se salía de sus casillas- no sé porque aparecieron de repente y en la mano de Sakura, pero algo es seguro- dijo mientras miraba nuevamente el libro enfrente suyo y le regresaba el medallón a Shaoran-no se lo entregues a nadie y hay que mantenerlo alejado de Sakura-

-(Y si lo destruyo)- pensó Shaoran, todo se arreglaría, así no habría problema

-Ni lo pienses, Li-dijo Eriol mientras guardaba el libro, no le había leído la mente, solo adivino lo que pensaba-solo el heredero completo de Clow, puede hacer algo con ellos. Y con completo me refiero a sangre y poderes. Además, no te olvides de que hay otros dos con igual poder y pronto aparecerán ambos buscando a su hermano

Shaoran cerró el puño con fuerza mostrando su frustración pero también preocupación por Sakura, si había tenido ese sueño y había aparecido ante ella el medallón, ella ya era parte de esto y de seguro era la clave para que todo lo que estaba empezando a ocurrir

Shaoran se coloco el medallón, escondiéndolo entre sus ropas, dejando a la vista solo una pequeña parte del hilo negro que sujetaba al medallón

-algo me dice que muy pronto algo va a pasar que nos diga que hacer…y lo más probable es que incluya a Sakura y las cartas sean la clave…porque el medallón se le presento por primera vez en siglos a ella- dijo Spinel que, al igual que Rubymoon había oído todo, pero el si había entendido, al contrario de su compañera guardiana

Shaoran se paro, se despidió y salió rumbo a su casa

-(No me importa a que a quien nos tengamos que enfrentar, protegeré a Sakura con todo lo que tengo…no dejare que le pase nada)- pensaba Shaoran con una determinación impresionante en sus ojos color ámbar

**NO MUY LEJOS DE SHAORAN**

Dos personas encapuchadas se encontraban en un árbol mientras miraban fijamente a Shaoran Li, teniendo el suficiente cuidado de que este no los viera o sintiera

-Al parecer no le van a decir a Sakura sobre el medallón y sobre lo que saben- dijo el primer extraño que portaba una capa color verde oscuro que cubría su casi toda su cara, su voz había dejaba claro que se trataba de un hombre joven

- ¿Crees que será buena idea?- dijo la segunda, esta traía una capa igual a la de el primero pero de color azul rey, su voz había dejaba claro que se trataba de una joven

-Respetaremos su decisión…por ahora-dijo el primero mientras se levantaba de su lugar-al final, no pueden dejarla fuera de esto

-Tienes razón, Sakura y Shaoran son dos caras de la misma moneda en esto…ambos son esenciales para esto-dijo la segunda mientras se paraba igualmente de su lugar-¿Cuándo podremos mostrarnos?

El encapuchado mas grande, el de capa verde obscura, miro hacia los edificios y, en el más lejano, logro ver a una figura alada y luego dijo-dentro de poco nos encontraremos ante ellos, antes de que el segundo medallón despierte

-¿no te estás refiriendo solo a nosotros, verdad?-dijo la muchacha mirando al encapuchado

Lo cual fue recibido por una leve risa de parte del otro- ¿no se te escapa dada, verdad?

-Tu bien sabes que no nos podemos dar ese lujo…aunque sea, no ahora-dijo mientras miraba en la dirección en la cual Shaoran se había ido, ya hace un rato

-Sera mejor irnos, pronto va a empezar a llover y necesitamos descansar-dijo mientras miraba a las varias nubes obscuras que cubrían a la luna, la mujer asintió

Ambos se pararon derechos y en un parpadeo desaparecieron sin dejar rastro

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

Muy bien, que les pareció

Los paréntesis son los pensamientos de los personajes.

Gracias por leer y lamento mis faltas de ortografía


End file.
